A terriost's worst nightmare
by Seiya no Rekka
Summary: Terriosts take over the school that the Gundam pilots are attending. What happens? humm....... any more would give it away. losely based on the movie Masterminds. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first actual fanfic. I have 2 poems up. Well let me know what you think. Depending on how many people like it,   
depends on whether I go on with it.   
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Bandi. I'm just borrowing them for my madness   
and a relief from the stress of college.  
Now on with the story.  
  
Seiya no Rekka  
  
Evergreen Academy  
  
"Trowa, have you heard from Herro or Duo? They're three days late to check in."  
"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. Come on, it's time for class."  
  
Later that day  
  
"Class, we have two new students. Please make them feel welcome". She turned toward the new students. "Please   
introduce yourselves to the class". The boy with spiky dark brow hair that fell over his deep, dark, blue eyes, just stood there   
and glared. His eyes seemed to be filled with ice as he glared at the class. His eyes roamed over the class, coming to a stop   
on two people in the back. His companion was a boy with an incredible chestnut braid that hung down to his butt, with violet   
eyes that seems to sparkle with life. He had a huge grin on his heart shaped face as he spoke, " Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell". He   
elbowed his companion in the ribs. Herro responded with a glare, then turned back to the class "Herro Yuy".  
  
The class had mixed reactions about them. All the girls fell in love. Herro's abrasiveness put them off a little. But some   
had hope that, with the right person he would thaw out. The other turned to Duo, who had laughter dancing in his eyes. They   
fingered that he was the kind that would be hard to commit to one person, unless that person was them. They sat there   
dreaming what his hair would look like down.   
  
The guys instantly felt jealous, for here were two gorgeous guys who had all the girls drooling over them. Most of them   
decided to give them a chance and to be friendly. Duo, they instantly liked with his open attitude; but Herro, they weren't sure   
of.  
  
The teacher spoke as she was looking at her lesson plans for the day. "Herro, Duo, please take a seat in the back next   
to Trowa and Quatre. They transferred in about a week ago, so they know what you're going though. They will help you get   
caught up and settle in. Trowa, Quatre raise your hands so that Herro and Duo know who you are. Now for the lesson today".   
She turned around and walked to the board.   
Trowa and Quatre raised their hands and Herro and Duo walked back to them. As Duo skipped into the seat besides   
him, Quatre leaned over " What happened, you were supposed be here three day ago". "OZ, we had to lay low." Duo   
responded with a wink". "Oh". The teacher turned around at this moment "Class today's lesson is on ............"  
After class the students swarmed them. Duo was being his normal talkative self while Herro just shoved his way out in   
to the hall. Trowa and Quatre followed, herding Duo out. "Meet me at lunch" whispered Quatre to the three of them.  
  
That's it for this chapter. The chapters should start geting longer after this. Hope you Enjoy!  
Please review this.  
Ja ne!  
Seiya 


	2. The Assembly

Hi,  
Well, here's chapter 2. I've decided to continue it. Let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Bandi. I''m just borrowing them for my madness and a relief from the stress of college.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Seiya no Rekka  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lunch  
  
"Where were you, and don't give me tell me OZ. I want details."  
"Hn" Quatre shook his head and turned to Duo, who was stuffing his face.  
"Duo"  
"Huh," he looked up and saw Quatre and Trowa staring at him. "What?" Then it dawned on him, "Oh yea, sorry, got distracted,"By this point, a group of girls had claimed the other half of the long table and were sitting there gazing at the four cute guys, while they whispered and giggled. "Can we meet somewhere later to explain? I think it just got a little to crowded". The rest glanced at the other end of the table. The girls stopped whispering when they realized that the guys were looking at them.   
"Hum, that might be a good idea. Let's meet in my and Trowa's room after our last class."   
"Ok"  
"...."  
"Duo," a sweet, high voice said.  
"Yes," he answered, as he turned in his seat to look at the one who spoke. "We have a question for you. Well, actually two."  
"Ok, what are they?"   
"Is all your hair real? We've never meet a boy with hair like yours".   
"Yes, it is," he had an edge to his voice when he answered them; for they had insulted his pride and joy, his hair.   
"IT IS," all the girls exclaimed. "Then how do you deal with it that long? Mine gets caught in everything and it only reaches my lower back."   
"Practice, practice, and more practice, and learn how to deal with the pain when it gets caught or pulled." He responded as he got up to head to his next class, braid whipping behind him as he walked to the door. The rest of the guys got up and followed him.   
The girls sat there and sighed, then the first girl exclaimed "Wait a minute, he didn't really answer our second question". They all hung their heads as they got up and headed to class.   
  
Quatre and Trowa's room  
  
Bang, b'bang, bang, bang, pause, bang, bang. "Was that necessary?" Heero asked as he glared at Duo; who just grinned unfazed, as he lowered his hand. Trowa opened the door to see Heero glaring at a smiling Duo. 'I'm not going to ask,' thought Trowa as he stepped back to let them in. Duo bounded into the room and flopped onto the floor with Heero trailing behind. Herro took the desk chair and turned it around backwards before he sat. Quatre was sitting Indian style on his bed with his trig book in front of him, working on his homework. When Duo bounded in, he closed his book and put his homework away. Trowa silently shut the door and headed towards his bed, stepping over Duo; who was laying sprawled out on the floor, on his way. He then sat down and leaned against the wall as he stretched his legs out and crossed them.  
  
"Ok, debriefing time."  
  
They all looked at Heero, who remained silent. "Ok, I'll do it. Guess you don't like admitting to your mistakes," Duo said with a smirk. Heero glared at him from where he was sitting.   
  
"We arrived at Eglin Base right on schedule. We left our gundams about a mile away under the camouflage cover that the Docs just sent us, then proceeded on foot to the base. The base turned out to be larger then we were expecting, the information was wrong. We then preceded cautiously though the base until we got to our destination. Heero then began to hack his way though the computer system. There was a well hidden alarm; which sprang only after Heero had completely broken into the system and had started to download the files that we were after. Unfortunately, it was a silent alarm. By the time that we finished the mission, the whole base knew we were there. The rest of the mission was completed by destroying all of the information on the computer, as well as all backup files. Thanks to the alarm that was triggered, all hell broke lose as we were leaving. We ended up in five fights before we even left the building. The sun was starting to go down by this time. We used the shadows to hide until night fell. Under the cover of darkness, we slowly made our way back to the gundams; which, luckily, had not been discovered. After we made it back to the suits; we then had to fight off the Aries and Leos. There was about a hundred more then we had expected. After we escaped, we went into hiding for a few days. We have been working around the clock to repair the damages that the gundams had received in battle. After we completed the repairs, we headed here. That's all. Hey, this seems to be a cool old school. Have you had a chance to explore it yet? "  
  
Quatre shakes his head at Duo's change of subjects. "Yes, we have. Trowa managed to get hold of the school's blue prints." Trowa reaches down behind his bed and pulls the blue prints out. "If you take a close look at them, you'll find that there are rooms and hallways that are not being used. We checked them out, and they look like they haven't been touched in years. We also came across hidden passages and room, that are not on this set of blue prints. I drew all of this in on our copy. The air vents are big enough for us to use if need be."  
  
Trowa glances at the clock sitting on his night stand. "It's getting late, why don't we end this meeting? So, we all can get our homework done for tomorrow." Heero stood up and put the chair back in place.   
While Duo reluctantly got up from the floor saying, "Do I have to?" The glares from the other three shut him up. He dragged his feet to the door, as Heero opened it. Duo glanced back once more, "Nite, Nite".   
As Heero shut the door, he called over his shoulder, "Nite."   
  
  
The next morning in the auditorium  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were sitting together in the back of the auditorium. On stage, there were two people sitting in a row behind the podium. The person on the right was Dr. Gall, the president of the school, to her left was a tall man, with black hair and pale gray eyes that had bits of unnamed emotion in them, wearing in a dark gray suit. Dr. Gall stands up and walked to the podium, "Good morning students."   
"Good morning Dr. Gall."   
She smiled at them, "I'd like to introduce our new head of security, Mr. Clements. He will be upgrading our security systems over the next few weeks. Please make him feel welcome." She steps back and looks at him. He stands up and walks toward the podium. Dr. Gall heads back towards her chair. As he passed her, he nodded.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Gall. Hello, everybody." He said as he arrived at the podium.  
The school replied, "Hello Mr. Clements."  
"I am glad to be here and happy to be with all of you at this school," he said with an evil grin. "I hope that we can all work together to make the upgrade happen smoothly. You will be seeing several new faces among my staff. I have worked with all of them before, and have complete confidence in their abilities. Our upmost concern is your safety. If you have any concerns or problems that you have noticed, feel free to come talk to me. Have a nice day." 'Soon I'll have them eating out of my hand, just like the administration. Then I'll strike.' He stepped back and turned to head off the stage and back to his office, with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.   
  
The gundam pilots watched him walk away and leave. Duo turned back to the rest, "I don't trust him."   
Quatre spoke up, "I agree with you, Duo. There is something about him."  
"Hmm, he might be hiding something," Trowa added.   
"His eyes betray him," Wufie put in.   
"Welcome back," Quatre said with a smile.   
"How long have you been back? I didn't think that you were due back for a few more days," Duo said as he bounded out of his seat and turned around to face Wufie. "30 minutes, I made it in time for the assembly," was Wufie's reply.   
Herro stood up and asked "How did it go?" By this point, Quatre and Trowa had also stood up and were gathering their stuff.   
"No problems, and it didn't take me as long as I expected it would." Herro turned and stated towards the door, with the rest following.  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. This chapter was longer than the first one was. Hopefully they'll start getting longer. I don't know when the next chapter will be out.   
Hope you Enjoyed it!  
Please review this.  
Ja ne!  
Seiya   



End file.
